La muerte es el único remedio
by Always-shine
Summary: Hermione se enamoro de Draco... pero este renuncio a ella para salvarla, Ron y Harry no son un gran apoyo su vida esta arruinada y decide...ONESHOT!


La muerte es el unico remedio de este pobre corazon marchito

(my first oneshot by gabi)

Disclamier: ejem... bueno este es mi primer oneshot y es

horriblemente triste y melancolico porque me gustan asi xD

uhmm... que mas puedo decir... pronto hare un songfic y

lo publicare aqui xD, ehh bueno eso era obvio... en fin

espero sus coments aunque sean criticas por el horrible

final en fin... a mi me gustan los finales triste es que los

felices son muy felices para mi gusto xP. En fin aqui les va.

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas y se filtraba por las

suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo... iluminando el

tenuemente el rostro de una chica de no mas de unos 17 años

se encontraba en camisón y arropada hasta el cuello

por unas finas telas rojas y blancas de terciopelo y de

poliester, la imagen de la chica era hermosa, sus rizos

alborotados eran peculiares y llamaban la atencion sus ojos

cafes se encontraban cerrados y agotados pero eso no le

quitaba el semblante de profunda paz... esa chica era

Hermione Granger, ella tenia una vida perfecta, buenos

amigos, padres amorosos, maestros deseandole un buen

futuro, pero ya nada de eso importaba puesto que todo

se habia ido por el caño cuando conocio al amor de su vida

y al mismo tiempo a el fin de ella.

Si Hermione habia conocido a lo que aparentaba ser el

hombre perfecto Draco Malfoy... el era de la aristocracia,

amable (con los que le agradaban), guapo, con dinero

todo lo que una chica desearia inclusive Hermione pero

ella no se enamoro de el ni por su bonita cara, ni por su

dinero, ni porque fuera de la aristocracia, la unica razon

era porque el le habia demostrado y enseñado a vivir la

vida disfrutando cada momento, sin planearlo, sin

calcularlo pero el era un Malfoy y ella una Granger, el

un sangrepura y ella una impura, pero se amaban o eso

fue lo que pensaba Hermione...

FLASH BACK

Una chica de cabellos alborotados, lloraba amargamente

de rodillas mientras era observada por quien ella considero

su "gran amor" si esa era la gran historia, que comenzo

con un dia cualquiera para marcar el fin de su existencia,

Hermione habia renunciado a todo: a ser la perfecta, a ser

amiga de Ron, Harry y Ginny, la buena vida que tenia

en fin todo y la unica razón habia sido un chico... Draco,

como habia pasado nadie sabia ni siquiera ella, simplemente el amor habia llegado sin ser anunciado

asi como repentinamente llega el invierno y no nos queda

nada mas que aguantarlo.

El habia llegado como si nada un hermoso dia soleado yo

me encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes

de encantamientos... y el, pues bueno el habia llegado a

molestar aunque no era nada extraño ni fuera de lo comun

esa era su relación el la insultaba, ella lo insultaba a el, se

enojaban (en este caso Hermi se enojaba y Draco reia) y

ya era todo, sus temas de conversación eran los comunes

entre dos enemigos... Insultos, Insultos, Humillaciones,

Insultos, basicamente insultos.

-Hey sangresucia donde estar Potter y Weasley?-pregunto

con su habitual tono de arrastrar las palabras y con una

arrogancia incomparable

-estan en Hogsmeade-respondi, porque le habia dado

aquella información ni idea, tal vez pense que haci se iria

mas rapido...

-y tu porque no?-pregunto con fingida curiosidad

-porque estoy haciendo deberes, en vez de desperdiciar

mi tiempo, e visto demasiadas veces Hogsmeade como para

olvidarlo-respondi con eseptisismo... y era verdad ya lo

habia visto como mil veces no me iba a morir

-si, a mi tambien me aburre-me dijo sin su habitual

arrogancia

-te sientes bien hoy Malfoy?-pregunte eso era raro, aun

no me habia insultado ni nada por el estilo.

-desde cuando te importo Granger?-respondio el alzando

las cejas en seña de impresión

-desde que hablas civilisadamente conmigo, sin usar

insultos- respondi con naturalidad

-bueno, digamos que no tengo hoy ganas de torturarte-

respondio el sonriendo

-porque sonries?-pregunte aun mas extrañada que antes

-porque te ves especialmente hermosa hoy-dijo pude notar

que en su sonrisa no habia mentira y lo sabia por todos los

idiotas que trataban de comprarme a menudo con sonrisas

hipocritas y demas

-te estas burlando verdad?-dije dejandole claro que no

queria bromas

-no, te estoy diciendo la verdad, desde hace tiempo me

llamas la atención-respondio el con absoluta sinceridad

-eres buen actor, ¿sabes?-dije sin querer creemer todo

ese cuento.

No pude reaccionar a lo que paso despues lo unico que se

y que recuerdo y que quiero recordar es que me encontraba

besando los labios de Draco, eran suaves, carnosos, calidos

y extremadamente dulces, como era que pasaba todo eso?

porque mi logica y mi cerebro no reaccionaban, quisas era

porque me gustaba la sensación que sentia en aquellos

instantes o era porque yo Hermione Jane Granger amaba

a Draco Malfoy... no eso no podia ser posible! entonces

porque no hacia nada para impedir que me besara?

tal vez solo era diversión, no yo no era asi, no era como

Chang o como Parvatti o Lavander, yo no, simplemente

no estaba en mi naturaleza besar a un chico por besarlo.

Con el tiempo, Draco y yo, manteniamos una relación en

secreto... nadie lo sabia, eramos enemigos durante el dia y

amantes durante la noche, asi era, asi tenia que hacer,

todo porque el era un Malfoy y yo una Granger, eso era

todo, nuestros apellidos remarcaban nuestro destino con

fuego... simplemente no estabamos destinados a estar juntos

pero ya no habia vuelta atras, nos amabamos y lo demas

no importaba porque asi era el amor, asi es el amor, no

importa de quien se trate, el amor es ajeno a los ojos de los

demas y que mas daba que no pudieran estar juntos fuera

de Hogwarts lo estarian dentro de el... y se habian jurado

verse despues de salir del colegio, no siempre, pero cuando

pudieran lo harian.

Todo parecia tan real, Hermione se sentia en un sueño

hecho realidad, Ron y Harry estaban empezando a

sospechar, la actitud de Hermione habia cambiado, ya no

era la misma, no, ya solo le importaba Malfoy y se estaba

olvidando de que debia ser un secreto... con el tiempo Harry

y Ron y el mundo se enteraron... fue el fin de sus vidas,

Ron no se lo podia perdonar jamas lo haria ¿porque? proque

Draco era un Malfoy y ella una Granger, es que nadie

le importaba el amor? todos se basaban en un estupido

apellido? McGonagall jamas se volvio a portar igual

con Hermione ¿porque? porque la perfecta Hermione

se enamora de Draco, Ron y Harry la humillaron

diciendole que ella los habia traiconado, Ginny no le

perdono haberle destruido el corazón a su hermano

y Draco... oh Draco! el la hirio mas que nadie ese habia

sido el peor dia de su vida, lo habia perdido todo y la

persona por la que habia renunciado la dejo...

END FLASH BACK

no me cupo en una sola pagina xD

-Oh, Draco ya no se que hacer con mi vida- lloraba

Hermione

-Hermione... yo tengo que decirte algo- dijo Draco tratando

de sonar amistoso, pero algo en su tono le decia a Hermione

que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-que?-pregunto la chica con lagrimas empapandole el

rostro

-yo... no te amo, todo fue una mentira una apuesta para

ser mas preciso-dijo Draco tratando de no herir tanto a la

chica

-QUE?-grito la chica todos voltearon a verlos con odio y

decepción en sus ojos.

-tal como lo escuchaste, Zabinni y yo hicimos una apuesta

y yo lo siento-trato de disculparse Draco

-LO SIENTES? OH CLARO QUE DEBERIAS SENTIRLO!

RENUNCIE A MI VIDA POR TI! ENTIENDES LO DEJE

TODO POR TI! POR UN IMBECIL, NO DEBI CREERTE,

NO DEBI CREERTE-decia una y otra vez Hermione

mientras sus lagrimas y sollozos eran escuchados por

todo Hogwarts

-Herms no hagas una escena porfavor-dijo Draco sin poder

mirarla a los ojos, nada de lo que decia era verdad, su

padre lo habia amenzado con matar a Hermione si no

terminaba su relación con ella

-QUE NO HAGA UNA ESCENA? QUE DESCARO

MALFOY! ERES UN IMBECIL, OJALA TE PUDRAS

EN EL INFIERNO!-grito Hermione llevada por la rabia

y el enojo... y la infinita tristeza de su corazón roto

-Herms...- fue lo unico que pudo murmurar el chico antes

de que Hermione saliera con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y

con el corazón echo trisas.

Habian pasado ya 3 meses y nada en la vida de Hermione

habia mejorado, ahora a pesar de ser traidora era la burla

de todos, de los Slytherins, de los Gryffindors, inclusive de

sus supuestos amigos pero no de Draco, el muy cobarde

no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos -imbecil- pensaba

Hermione siempre que el maldito sabor de Malfoy

regresaba a sus labios y ella solo podia maldecirse y llorar

amargamente y Malfoy bueno el estupido ese habia vuelto

a su vida, salir con cualquier puta que le pusieran enfrente.

END FLASH BACK

Hermione desperto habia tenido un hermoso sueño...

habia soñado que su vida habia vuelto a su orden, ay ojala

fuera verdad pero la triste realidad era que no era nada...

ya no era nada y gracias a Malfoy eso jamas se lo

perdonaria, jamas se lo habia perdonado hasta el sol de hoy

el le habia pedido disculpas inclusive le habia tratado

de explicar porque habia echo eso... pero a ella no le importaba, estaba harta! su vida era un mierda

gracias a el! espero que estes orgullos-penso con amargura

Si Hermione habia conocido a lo que aparentaba ser el

hombre perfecto Draco Malfoy... el era de la aristocracia,

amable (con los que le agradaban), guapo, con dinero

todo lo que una chica desearia inclusive Hermione pero

ella no se enamoro de el ni por su bonita cara, ni por su

dinero, ni porque fuera de la aristocracia, la unica razon

era porque el le habia demostrado y enseñado a vivir la

vida disfrutando cada momento, sin planearlo, sin

calcularlo pero el era un Malfoy y ella una Granger, el

un sangrepura y ella una impura, pero se amaban o eso

fue lo que pensaba Hermione lo que ella no sabia era que

Ese dia transcurrio como cualquiera lo maestros le daban

puntos por sus respuestas pero ni siquiera la miraban

ella era invisible solo existia para hacer deberes y para

sumar puntos a Gryffindor, las constantes burlas de sus

amigos si ese dia era como cualquiera y Hermione estaba

mas decida a hacer lo que iba a hacer aunque fuera una

estupidez... era la unica solución y la usaria...

Llego a su habitación, agarro un pergamino de su mochila,

una pluma y comenzo a escribir:

Querido Hogwarts:

Como olvidar los buenos momentos que pase aqui, los bellos

amigos que hice, las experiencias inolvidables, las aventuras

que vivi y las risas y buenos momentos que vivi, pero ya

no... ya no... ya no ni nunca más, ¿porque? proque ya no

le encuentro sentido a mi vida... todo es tan horrible,

las constantes burlas, que todos me ignoren me han recordado lo que era y lo que soy y lo que siempre sere

nada... solo la sabelotodo, la indeseable y mucho apodos

que me han puesto ultimamente y que dicen exactamente

lo que soy y lo que siempre fui... no entiendo como llegue a

este punto en mi vida, yo tenia una buena vida, unos buenos

amigos, buenas relaciones con los profesores entonces como

fue que lo perdi todo... porque me enamore de un Malfoy?

por eso? fui feliz junto a el, lastima que ustedes no se hayan

puesto feliz por mi... pero supongo que les reconfortara

saber que tuvieron razón, Malfoy fue un idiota en fin.

lo siento mucho, lo quiero y siempre querre

Hermione Granger

Luego que la termino las lagrimas empezaron a brotar

de sus ojos, incapaz de controlarlas, un par calleron en

el pergamino, ya no habia vuelta atras... no ya no la habia

asique el pañuelo, lo amarro a su cuello y jalo...

lo siguiente fue muy lento... sentia como iba perdiendo

el aire, como sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar, como

el corazón se detenia, no bombeaba mas, cerro sus ojos y

una ultima lagrima se deslizo por su rostro.

---------------------------------

La noticia corrio como bomba por Hogwarts, nadie dejaba

de hablar de aquello, nadie dejaba de llorar, nadie, nadie

pero el que peor se sentia era Draco... porque la habia

dejado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba jamas se lo perdonaria

Ginny,Harry y Ron se sentian igual o peor que el...

pues le habian dado la espalda a su mejor amiga Hermione

todos lloraban profesores y alumnos... todos...

queriendo y deseando por lo menos haberle dicho un adios...

pero la muerte llega irrepentinamente y la de Hermione

llego por culpa de todos, fue victima de los perjuicios

de sangre, de pareja ahora solo les quedaba aquel

remordimiento en el corazón y la bella sonrisa de Hermione

opacada por sus lagrimas...


End file.
